


Get down them stairs NOW

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: My take on what happened in the cellar with flashbacks to the first time!
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 94





	Get down them stairs NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments x

“Get down them stairs _NOW_!”   
Vanessa’s stomach flips as she hurries past her fiancée. Charity smirks at her haste and isnt far behind her – despite almost falling over her own feet. Vanessa rushes down the stairs to the cellar. It’s cold and dimly lit and the smell of ale is overwhelming, something she hadn’t noticed the first time they found themselves down here. Vanessa lingers round the dusty old chair waiting for her girlfriend to join her. Her mind can’t help but fade back to that first night. 

_“If I want someone to notice me…”_  
_Vanessa’s heart began to pound as the mask bounced back onto her face._  
_“They notice me”_

Vanessa is thrown from her thoughts by the sound of the cellar door slam. Before she can gather herself she sees Charity creep down the steps. She waits at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing Vanessa up as she clicks her tongue over her teeth. 

  
“Never seen you move so fast babe…” 

  
Vanessa pouts. She steps forward towards the blonde.   
  
“Well if you have any complaints I can easily…” Vanessa begins to step past Charity on the first step “find some company upstairs”.  
Charity tugs on her arm pulling her back onto the level.   
  
“I don’t think so somehow do you? Didn’t hear any complaints the first time we got locked down here” She emphasises the ‘locked’ and notices Vanessa’s eyes narrow as she dangles the key between her fingers. Vanessa lets out a deep chuckle and shakes her head.   
  
“You’re not serious”  
  
“Oh but I am, so now ive got you here and I will keep you here for as long as I want…because I want a very detailed action replay” Charity whispers before tugging Vanessa’s jumper with her hands and pulls her close into her. She can feel Vanessa’s breathe catch in her throat as she grabs her. She knows she will never get tired of the effect she has on this woman. One of the things she loves the most is how Vanessa cant hide her feelings and reactions to Charity. She knows how lucky she is still to have this woman in her grip after the past week and she doesn’t want to waste or underappreciate any moment with her.   
  
Charity traces her fingertip up Vanessa’s chest, from the top of her jumper up to her neck. She watches how the pale skin flushes slightly to her touch. Charity’s eyes stay fixed on Vanessa’s as her hand trails up her neck behind her head. She pulls her close and finally brushes her lips over Vanessa’s. It’s an instant push and pull – Charity teases, she teases until Vanessa is breathless against her. Vanessa cant help the groan that escapes her. She feels Charity’s lip brush over her and then pull back, emitting a breathe or a moan before peppering kisses down her neck but it’s not enough. Every time Vanessa tries to capture her mouth for longer than a second Charity pulls back. She knows Vanessa and she knows how she can play the long game – but tonight Vanessa needs to feel everything.   
  
Charity pushes hard against Vanessa and drags her back towards the chair in the middle of the room. Vanessa gasps as her back hits the back of it.   
  
“Please Charity”   
  
“Mmm, please what babe”   
  
Vanessa grabs a fist full of Charity’s hair and crashes her lips against hers. She makes the most of Charity’s wincing gasp by slipping her tongue over the lower lip. Charity moans into the kiss and her mind instantly flashes back to that night.   
  
  
_Charity pulls back from the kiss with a smirk. She watches as Vanessa’s lips linger centimetres away. They’re swollen, plumped and my word they’re inviting._  
  
_“Well…you’re full of surprises aren’t you super sloshed girl”_  
  
  
_“Oh shut up!”_  
_“Mmm make me babe” Charity’s voice is velvet and it makes Vanessa even wetter. She lunges forward and kisses Charity with much more force, tasting her…_  
  
  
Charity moved Vanessa round the chair and pushes her down onto it. Vanessa arches her chest at the feeling. Charity leans over her and kisses her briefly before pulling her jumped up over her head. Vanessa grabs onto Charity’s shirt and pulls it over her head and pulls her back into the space between her. She grins at the knowledge that this is how they started, even down to Charity being on the left and herself on the right. Charity settles in the tight space before pulling Ness back into her arms.   
Seconds and minutes turn into longer and they find themselves getting past the point of no return. Vanessa’s bare legs are hooked round Charity’s waist while Charity’s bra is half way down her arms. They’re lost in each other – but desperate for more. Charity takes charge and grabs Vanessa’s hips and pulls her up so she’s straddling her lap. Vanessa instantly obliges and rolls her hips into Charity’s lap. Charity licks her lips at the sight of her fiancée.   
  
“Babe…do you have any fucking idea how hot you are” Charity growls.  
Vanessa bites her lip hard to hide her moan and grinds down again. This time without warning Charity moves her bare thigh into the space between her lovers leg, instantly feeling the warmth and desire Vanessa is spreading all over her skin. The sound Vanessa makes is to die for. Charity loves how loud Vanessa is in bed. Its one of the many things that surprised her that night. Not that Charity had ever thought of Vanessa in that sense – but when she found herself drunkenly kissing the vet that cold October night – she was enticed and excited by the noises she was getting out of her.   
  
“I want you so much Ness, do you even know how much I want you…how much I have wanted you since the first time I had you like this” Charity whispers.  
Vanessa moans at the thoughts, at the flashbacks that creep into her mind.   
  
“Do you remember how much you needed me?” Charity smirks… 

  
_By this point in the night the party upstairs is in full swing, its loud and chaotic, not that Charity cared one bit. She was currently obsessed with the woman beneath her fingertips. Kissing had turned into more and somehow Charity’s hands were everywhere all at once. Vanessa couldn’t keep up and couldn’t catch her breathe. Her moans were getting louder and her body was getting more helpless at denying what she was feeling. Charity had tried numerous times to slide her hands further down the vets waist and onto her thighs, but every time she had Vanessa had battered them away and brought them back to a safe place. But now there was no denying it was getting torturous. Vanessa was slowly sliding further down the sofa and Charity was becoming more dominant in her stance over the blonde beneath her. This time when Charity moved her hand over Vanessa’s hip she didn’t feel a hand batting her away, instead she was met by the warm, smooth skin of Vanessa’s thighs. Charity grinned into the bruising kisses she was leaving along Vanessa’s jawline. Vanessa sucked in a breathe as she felt Charity’s hand rub lightly over her thigh and down to her knee hooking her leg up slightly and wrapping it round the barmaids side. Vanessa tried to move her position but Charity wasn’t having any of it, she pushed her bodyweight harder against the vet and dragged her nails down the skin of her thighs._  
  
_“Oh…god” Vanessa moaned before bringing her hand to her mouth. Charity was quick off the mark to move her hand away with her spare hand and place it above her head._  
  
_“I don’t think so…Vanessa” Charity distracted her with her voice whilst her hand began creeping up the inner side of Vanessa’s thigh. She felt the warm skin as her fingertips danced higher and higher up the vets legs.  
_  
_“I want to make you scream” Charity whispered as her hand reached dangerous territory at the top of her thighs. Within a second Vanessa shuffled up with a start and moved her hand away.  
_  
_“No..No…I” Vanessa was breathless. She didn’t want to stop. Her body was pulsing and pleading for Charity’s touch but her brain took over.  
_  
_“Woah it’s okay buttercup…”_  
_  
“Just kissing…” Vanessa warned. Charity smiled and nodded. She knew when to push it but this wasn’t the time…she held her hands up innocently and let Vanessa come to her again for a kiss.  
  
_

“Mmm except this time, I wont say no”   
  
Vanessa smirks and grabs Charity’s hand. Their eyes connect as Charity’s hand reaches Vanessa’s thigh. She dips into the space between her legs and groans at the heat she finds. Vanessa doesn’t even blush anymore at how wet Charity makes her. Her underwear is soaked and Charit wastes no time in discarding them from her body and throwing them across the cellar.   
  
“You better not babe…or there will be trouble”  
  
“OH!” Vanessa wails as Charity’s fingers brush over her clit. There’s hardly any friction due to how wet she is but Charity knows her body now, she knows how to make her fall apart. She wastes no time in plunging two fingers deep inside Vanessa. She feels her body react in the most glorious ways. She feels Vanessa tighten around her fingertips and watches as her back arches to the feeling of her thumb rolling over her clit. She can never tire of this image.   
  
“Oh Charity… please…”   
  
“I know baby” Charity whispers. Vanessa is thrashing around and moaning louder by the second but she manages to sneak her right hand down between Charity’s legs and into her underwear.   
  
“Oh Ness!” Charity groans as she feels her fingers brush over her equally soaked pussy. Charity finds a rhythm – fingers pumping deep into Vanessa while her thighs straddle Vanessa’s leg high enough for the vet to slide two fingers into her. Vanessa instantly moans at the sensation of being inside her and builds up her own pace. Charity begins moving her hips up and down at a rocketing pace, riding Vanessa’s hand until she’s crying out. Vanessa’s close now and Charity knows it, she can feel her thighs tremor every time she rolls her thumb over her clit, she can feel her pussy tighten with every push and pull she gives her.   
  
“Come for..me…Ness” Charity gasps. Vanessa arches back in the chair as she curls her fingers deep inside Charity. The noise Charity makes is enough to knock Vanessa over the edge and soon they’re both crying out in pleasure. Vanessa curls her fingers again at that spot she found many moons back and it makes Charity’s body collapse onto her as her hand is covered with warmth.   
  
Minutes later, after coming round – they gaze at each other with a simple look that says…  
**_‘thank god for this cellar_** ’. 


End file.
